


The Tiny Cap

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Series: Fall Ficlets [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Halloween, kids dressed as the Avengers is my weekness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz





	The Tiny Cap

A knock at the door startles you off of Steve’s lap. His cheeks are flushed and he whines as you move away from him to answer the door.

“Easy there, tiger. We’ve got to get rid of all this candy and answering the door is the only way to make that happen.”

He pauses the scary movie on the screen and reaches out for you. “I want to hold you. Put the bowl outside the door, that’ll kill two birds with one stone.”

You roll your eyes and grab the bowl that’s filled to the brim with candy. “Then I wouldn’t get to see their adorable costumes.”

You pull the door open the front door and a tiny Captian America smiles up at you. You grin and look towards her mom, holding up a finger. “Hold on one second,” you turn around. “Baby, grab your shield and come over here.”

He grunts and pulls himself off the couch. “What’s going on? Are you okay?” He looks out the door and he falls on one knee with a huge grin. “Do you have a mission report for me, Captain.” He salutes and the little girl giggles.

“Happy Halloween, Captain Rogers,” she sticks her hand out and shakes Steve’s hand. “Can I hold your shield?”

“Only if I can hold yours.”

They exchange shields and her mom snaps a quick photo of the pair. “Thanks for making her night,” she murmurs. “Come on, Katie, let’s keep going.”

She turns toward Steve one last time and throws her tiny arms around his neck. “Thanks for letting me hold it,” she steals a quick look at you. “Your girlfriend is really pretty.”

After waving at Katie, Steve sets the bowl down in the hallway and closes the door. He presses you against the wall and pulls your lips to his. “I think I wanna try for a baby, doll. What do you think?”

“I think you’re going to be the death of me, Steven Grant Rogers.”

He hoists you up into the air and carries you back to the couch and your lips meet again. You smile into the kiss and wind your fingers through his hair, tugging him as close to you as possible.


End file.
